Tribal King
by eftee
Summary: Fighters from all tribes gather from every country in order to take part in a single tournament that will decide everything. It's time for a new Tribal King. AU. SasuNaru, GaaSaku.
1. Fighters of Konoha

**Naruto: Tribal King  
**1. Fighters of Konoha

* * *

The Tribal King is said to be a mighty warrior, one such that only comes around every couple of hundred years. Through a tournament that consisted of pure skill in combat, whoever the victor was, would be named the King. A King was only necessary to have when tribes and neighboring countries are unsettled towards each other, and animosity exists, along with war. The King brings peace to all countries, and unites the people. 

A Tournament for the Tribal King would only be held if representatives of each country agreed to there being a tournament.

That was why, the world as they know it – their present time in which this story takes place – there hasn't been a Tribal King for over 500 years.

Representatives from all countries met to vote, and by unanimous vote, it was decided.

It was time for a new Tribal King to rise and bring all countries together.

* * *

A time was given: a year. 

Each tribe had a year to select their strongest fighter, and prepare them for the tournament.

In order to do that, every tribe held their own tournament to see who would triumph in combat.

* * *

In the Fire Country, in a village known as Konoha where several neighboring tribes resided, said inner-tournaments were taking place. 

The night was dark, but warm, and stars littered the sky like shattered diamonds. Smoke filtered through the air as the flames of the bonfires swayed dangerously, their cackles drowned by the beating of the drums. The audience watched with mounting anxiety as the two fighters circled each other in the fighting ring, both just as bloodied and bruised, both looking worse for wear. Hooting and howls cried out from the rowdy observers when the two fighters finally collided once more, and for the last time.

Brutal punches were exchanged. Claws ripped at each other. Snarls were drowned by the crowd. They collided to the floor as they wrestled for dominance, fists smacking harshly into jaws, claws ripping through flesh. Blood splattered across the already-bloody ground. After some struggling, one of the fighters managed to pin the other down and the referee of the fight counted before a victor was finally found.

Tired, exhausted, aching, bruised, bloodied and tattered, the winner rose, and the referee raised his arm into the humid air. Panting, the victor flashed a roguish grin at the howling crowd cheering for him, baring fangs and all before he threw his own head back, sweaty, brunette mane tossed backwards and sticking to his just as sweaty back. He howled at the full moon.

Inuzuka Kiba, the referee cried the victor's name. The tribe celebrated his victory. He would represent them in the tournament.

He will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

In another part of Konoha, another inner-tournament was taking place. The Head Chief watched impassively as the final two combatants fought to represent their tribe. His pale, milky eyes took in everything: the slick way they moved, the quick way they struck. They were both very, very good fighters. Better than good. 

They were great.

They were deadly.

His eyes were trained on one of the fighters, one with pale eyes such as his own. He already knew the outcome of the tournament. Though they were both great, there was always one that was best. Hyuuga Hiashi watched calmly, his daughters on either side of him, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata looked nervous as she wrung her fingers worriedly. Hanabi, on the other hand, looked like the perfect image of her father.

It wasn't until the pale eyed fighter struck a few more deathly hits (fast, he was, that most of the observers couldn't even tell what happened), and his opponent dropped unconscious to the ground, that Hinata relaxed and let out a relieved breath. The audience cheered.

The Head Chief looked at his nephew and gave an acknowledging nod, to which the pale-eyed fighter bowed.

Hyuuga Neji will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

He wasn't worried. Everything about him was the perfect image of calm. From his posture, to his movements, and to his facial expression, he was calm. It irked his opponent to bare his fangs and snarl at him, trying to provoke the calm, red-eyed one. The cool expression on his face only proved to irritate his opponent more. 

In a moment of aggravation (and desperation?) his opponent charged. The red-eyed one didn't even blink or bat an eyelash. He merely flexed his hands, claws at the ready before, in a blink of an eye, he was no longer standing where he was, but crouching in front of his charging opponent who had frozen because of the elbow jammed into his abdomen. He wheezed and hacked, blood spluttering from his mouth as he doubled forward. He didn't have time to collect himself when the red-eyed one was suddenly behind him, smashing his elbow into the back of his neck, and raising his knee to slam it beneath his chin.

He grabbed his opponent's neck and hurried his decent to the ground, slamming him face-first into the earth. There was some struggle from the man beneath him, but the struggling eventually ceased, as he fell unconscious. Vicious howls, snarls, hoots and cheers roared from the audience as they cheered the red-eyed one. They watched as he straightened himself, the light of the fire dancing over pale skin and red eyes that bled to onyx. He raked his finger through raven-hair.

The Head Chief looked very satisfied and approved by the winner and announced his victory.

Uchiha Sasuke will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

It was an honorable fight. The whole tribe would agree to that. 

Though they had to admit, they were rather worried, especially when the winner was the green-clad one who flashed such bright and dazzling smiles they blinded the one at the receiving end. But surely they should put more faith in the boisterous, _youthful, _bright, speedy one with the bowl-cut shaped hair?

Either way, it didn't stop some from praying to the deities that night as they celebrated the green-clad one's victory. The Head Chief patted the youngster on the back, declaring his victory and boisterously proclaiming more rum be brought over.

Rock Lee will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

There were no rules to the tournament, other than that they were all to be one-on-one fights, and only one will eventually be proclaimed winner. 

No other rules.

Meaning, you could die.

Anyone could enter.

_Anyone._

That was why Nara Shikamaru eyed his opponent warily. It was quite a troublesome fight, he decided as his _female _enemy grinned viciously at him. The whole blasted tournament was troublesome. Whoever won this round would go on into the final round. _How _he got that far, Shikamaru didn't know, considering what a lazy-ass he was. None of it was worth getting clobbered by a female, especially one who could leave craters in the earth, and obliterate him with one punch.

Which was why he forfeited the fight. Because it was too troublesome.

His opponent went on to the final round and won.

Haruno Sakura will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

It wasn't sure whether there was an _actual _fight in one particular village. 

There were rumors that they had a… competition to see who would eat the most. It was a rumor, though no one in Konoha could ever be so sure with _them._

But either way, they did declare a victor.

Akimichi Chouji will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

No one really knew what happened. 

One second the final round opponents were facing each other… and the next… well… One was standing calmly, while the other was knocked out on the ground, drool running from his wide-opened mouth.

The spectators exchanged confused looks.

The Head Chief scratched his head and shrugged.

Aburame Shino will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

It wasn't something she usually resorted to, or depended on using. It was only at certain moments where, when she felt it was necessary, that she dared to use _that _tactic. 

Which was why, both opponents bloodied and hardly standing, she used _it._

She invaded her opponent's very mind; their very body; saw their thoughts; saw through their eyes.

And it was through their eyes and body that she made her opponent forfeit.

Yamanaka Ino will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

They were allowed to fight with weapons. 

As many as they wanted.

Though a lot of tribes preferred to fight with their bare hands, there were still the few who mastered the art of weaponry.

Such as one particular tribe where a rain of weapons spiraled downward towards the combatant rooted to the ground. They managed to dodge some, but some wasn't enough to save their blood from spilling on the already bloodied Earth. The one responsible for said weapons landed gracefully in a crouched position before standing up and facing the Head Chief.

The Head Chief applauded, before the rest of the people joined in.

Tenten will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

They were a small tribe, hardly worth noticing since they never took part in the tournament in the first place. 

But it was worth noting the young, youthful one who approached the Head Chief that particular night, requesting he fight in the tournament. The Head Chief looked uncertain and told him his doubts, to which the blue-eyed, blonde one grinned and declared he will win no matter what. _Dattebayo!_

The Head Chief sighed, knowing there was no stopping the boy when he set his mind to doing something. There was no point in arguing.

Uzumaki Naruto will fight for Tribal King.

* * *

AN: I'm in a hurry to get this out before I head to work. I know, I know, I have other fics to work on, but this... I just had to write and post up. And you know, I just realized, Tenten's last name is unknown. o.O Hmm. 

Anywho, I hope you're all interested so far! So don't forget to review!

_--FT-sama_


	2. The Gathering

Warning: This chapter is unedited. Beware of the spelling and grammatical error horrors that you will no doubt face if you continue on. D:

I am far too lazy to edit right now. :(

**Tribal King**  
2. The Gathering

* * *

It was the beginning of spring and Konoha was celebrating, the whole village alight with lively festivity. The town was celebrating the tribes' selective fighters that each fighter will go into the competition, not just to represent their individual tribes, but their village as well. 

They were also celebrating the gathering of other fighters and visitors – particularly the Chiefs and other Kages – that came from their respective countries in order to witness or partake in the tournament.

While Chiefs were treated like Lords, and Kages like _kings, _the Tribal King him/herself that the tournament was set on finding was revered like a _God. _That's what separated the Chiefs, Kages and King apart. Konoha was, at first, very reluctant to host the tournament considering the shaky terms a lot of the countries were at. They were looking for a King in order to bring peace among the countries, so it was only natural there was still plenty of hostility to go around. But it was a risk the Leaf village was willing to take.

But it also made sense to have the tournament in Konoha. It was the perfect place considering its location in Fire Country: one of the more wealthier countries due to its perfect conditions and its trade agreements with other tribes and nations. It had perfect weather to hold a tournament, and perfect settings, especially in the spring time.

With the looming prospect of hostility, it seemed like the celebration and gathering was going to go poorly, but with the festive atmosphere, all doubts were thrown aside.

Everyone adorned their tribal festive attire, everyone representing their clan and their village at the same time. The streets were lit with torches and paper lanterns, lighting the village, although the bonfire at the heart of Konoha did plenty to offer light. The homes of Konoha weren't as primitive as less fortunate countries were: houses on the streets were made by hand, built from the ground and up with wood. They were small homes, though the Hokage Tower was magnificent and the center of attention when visitors came.

Bars were opened, along with restaurants, though shops remained closed, save for some booths where children could amuse themselves with competitive games. The beating of drums filled the air, although the further you got away from the music, the more likely you were to be drowned by laughter and chattering. At the heart of the village, a dance was being performed in order to entertain the fighters and the special guests (Chiefs and Kages). A dance usually told a story through body movements: a tale, usually of something from the past.

This particular dance told the history of Konoha: how a nine-tailed fox demon once attacked the village and the Yondaime, the fourth Hokage of Konoha, had given his life to protect it and defeat said demon. One man adorned fox hide, representing the demon as he danced, the sound of the beads around his wrists, ankles and neck being drowned by the beating of the heavy drums. The embers of the fire glowed off of his tanned skin, making his flesh look flawlessly smooth and sleek. The muzzle of the fox drooped over his face, hiding his facial features, though the unmistakable whiskered marks marring his cheeks were noticeable.

His body was colored with war paint, and his shoulders framed with fur. A loin cloth was draped across lithe hips that swayed tauntingly with the music.

The other dancer wore a fox mask, representing the Yondaime, for he had been apart of the Konoha-Kitsune (1) Tribe. The mask only covered half of the dancer's face, revealing the bottom half where war paint decorated his cheeks. His body was draped in a magnificent black Haori that was left open, exposing a broad and toned chest. A belt was tied around the waist with a dagger sheathed in it. The dancer wore simple shin-length pants made from animal skin. Intricate beads draped around his neck as well, and as he danced, he danced like a fighter.

The whole dance seemed like a fight – a beautiful piece of art that was taking part right before the audiences' eyes. When the dancer representing the protector of Konoha swooped his arm in a downward arc before moving up, the fire to the side wavered and the embers in the air seemed to move with his movements before swirling around the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon. The Kyuubi dancer moved - or flowed, whichever – with the swirling of the embers, and as he moved, fire danced from his fingertips and intermingled with the dusts of light. The protector swiped cleanly through the dancing fire and the fighters collided once again, moving together smoothly.

It was no surprise when the dance ended with the 'Kyuubi' falling, and the 'Yondaime' throwing his head back and howling to the moon. It was the sound of a dying man; a man who fought long and hard and triumphed in the end, only because he had to give his life doing so.

And then there was a round of applause as the audience expressed how impressed they were with the performance. The dancers got up and bowed, and the floor was open to anyone who wanted to dance. Servers came through to deliver food on the tables placed around the center square of Konoha.

"Naruto!"

The 'Kyuubi' pulled back his fox disguise, revealing bright azure eyes and a wide, toothy grin that lit the tanned kitsune's face. His ears twitched and perked up as he recognized the voice coming towards him, and Uzumaki Naruto practically pounced on Haruno Sakura of the Konoha-Raion (2) Tribe before she could comprehend what just happened. She blinked in a dazed manner before laughing at the expectant look her best friend was giving her.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Didja see it? Wasn't I _awesome?!"_

"Hai, hai, Naruto," she pacified, returning the face-splitting grin Naruto was giving her. He got off of her and helped her up.

The most noticeable trait about this Haruno lioness was her pink hair, and her just-as pink fur-coated ears. Naruto always thought Sakura was the prettiest female in all of Konoha, though many would beg to differ because of her plain beauty. But she was pretty, none the less, with her short pink hair and fiery emerald eyes and a temper to boot. And though female, it was obvious by the tone of her body that she kept herself in amazing shape. Her legs were prided body parts, so she did little to ever cover it up. She usually kept her attire simple but, like everyone else, dressed especially for tonight's occasion.

She wore a white loin cloth that reached up to her ankles, though slits were open from thigh down. Her feet were covered in leather sandals, and her top hugged her curves and wrapped beneath the arms, like a tube top, and leaving her abdomen exposed. In Naruto's opinion, she looked like an Egyptian goddess, just with pink hair, but that could be easily overlooked.

"Oooii, what about me?" the 'Yondaime' suddenly spoke up, the male's voice coming out gruff. He lifted his mask up to the top of his head and flashed a toothy grin, exposing sharp Canine fangs and two triangular red marks that ran down either of his cheeks. Spiky brunette hair stuck out from beneath the mask, framing the roguish face of Inuzuka Kiba of the Konoha-Genken (3) Tribe.

"Saa…" Sakura blew a strand of hair from over her eye. "…Didn't know you could dance, mutt."

He made a face at her before sticking his tongue out, a very childish thing to do for someone as rough and large as he was.

"You're just jealous, kitty cat," Kiba said indignantly.

"Kitty cat?" Sakura gave him a sharp look, and there was that _gleam _in her eyes that Naruto instantly recognized. He played pacifier and waved his hands.

"Maa, maa, let's eat! I'm starving!"

The two agreed instantly and followed their blonde companion to the tables where food was served. Naruto, being of the Kitsune tribe, was naturally skinny. Though he was taller than Sakura, the lioness felt like she could easily snap him in half. But that was hardly the case. He was a whole lot tougher than he appeared. Growing up in Konoha, Naruto had known Kiba and Sakura ever since he could remember. Though Konoha housed several tribes and clans, the village was still small, though prosperous. They had attended the same school.

Admittedly, Sakura hadn't liked Naruto at first. She was selfish, naïve and very self-centered when she was younger. For some reason, a lot of the elder generation spited Naruto, and so that spite had rubbed off on Sakura, and she let that blind her in her judgment. Though she wasn't the same little girl, she still wondered why the older villagers hated Naruto. Perhaps it was because he was an orphan and, unlike other children, grew up without proper parental control, not to mention the tribe he was raised in was more primitive and 'less fortunate' than the other tribes.

It was said that the Kitsune Tribe used to be a thriving one, but when the Kyuubi had attacked the village, most of its members were killed, leaving only the few that had survived.

Sakura stopped musing over such things when they took their seats at the table, finding the rest of their companions. There was Aburame Shino of the Konchuu (4) Tribe, Kiba's personal best friend. Kiba sat next to him, and on Shino's other side was Akimichi Chouji, a chubby man of the Kuma (5) Tribe. He was seen stuffing his face – nothing new there – and next to him was Nara Shikamaru, a member of Sakura's tribe. He flicked off a piece of meat that flew on his cheek from Chouji's all too energetic eating. Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh as the blonde woman next to him chatted his ear out. Her name was Yamanaka Ino of the Pyuuma (6) Tribe.

"Move over, Ino-pig," Sakura said as she took a seat next to the blonde woman.

"Hey, forehead-girl!" Ino greeted, flashing her a grin. "Naruto!"

"Yo!" The kitsune was instantly distracted though by a large bowl of ramen and he snatched it away before anyone else could get food from it. The bowl was devoured in an instant.

"Oi. Usuratonkachi."

Having completely ignored the person sitting next to him, Naruto, at being addressed, looked over the rim of his bowl, glaring at the speaker. With his cheeks stuffed with ramen, it was hard to take his glare seriously. Sapphire locked on to onyx, and a smirk was on the pale man's face. Naruto honestly didn't have to see his face, but hear his voice to know who he was. Ever since he could remember, Naruto had always considered Uchiha Sasuke of the Ookami (7) Tribe his rival. The two were complete opposites, not only in personality, but in appearance as well. While Naruto was blonde, Sasuke had raven hair. While Naruto had bright, azure eyes, Sasuke had deep, dark onyx ones. Naruto was tanned, Sasuke was naturally pale.

Much like his hair, the fur on Sasuke's ears was silky and dark, and the tips were sharply pointed. He was wearing a silken black Haori with an Uchiha crest on the back. Naruto hated to admit it, but Sasuke was probably one of the more better looking males that Konoha has to offer. That much was obvious since the Uchiha had his own fanclub of devoted females that, for some reason, he constantly turns down without a backward glance.

"You'll choke yourself to death if you eat like that," Sasuke said simply.

His voice was deep; a velvety murmur that would have any girl melting on the spot.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll eat how I want!" the blonde retorted. And with a thoughtful pause, he added, "Sasuke-bastard."

"Dobe."

"Asshole!"

"Idiot."

And so the constant banter went on before Naruto eventually threw his empty (large) bowl at Sasuke's head. It led to the larger male tackling the smaller one, and the two engaging in a wrestling match that the others completely ignored. The other occupants of Konoha were used to the two males constantly fighting as well, so there was no effort to break them apart. They would stop eventually.

"Say ufncle!"

"Let me go, usuratonkachi!"

"Say if!"

Naruto's voice was muffled, do to the fact that he was clinging to Sasuke's arm with teeth and… teeth.

"No!"

"Ufncle!"

"Let. Me. Go!"

"Uffnncclee…!"

"God_damn _it, Naruto –"

Sasuke was trying to push Naruto off of him, but that was proving difficult since the kit was not only clinging to his arm with his teeth, but he had his arms latched permanently around his torso. Sasuke let out a defeated sigh, but instead of saying 'uncle' as Naruto so wanted, he merely sat up so Naruto was sitting on his lap, still clinging.

"Noff leffin' go fill you fay Ufncle!!"

"Whatever," Sasuke grunted, looking completely indifferent as he ate his food with one hand.

Like _he _was going to complain about Naruto sitting on his lap.

Oh no.

Insert perverted leer here.

It wasn't an unknown fact that Sasuke had _eyes _for Naruto, or the fact that he did, indeed, _swing that way. _After constantly turning down women who offered to bear his children, how much more obvious can you get?

"_I always see you staring at his ass," _Sakura had said when she confronted Sasuke about his sexual preference, and when he had asked her how obvious he was. _"Especially when there's wind and his loin cloth goes up… Sasuke-kun _(sigh), _when did you become so indecent?"_

The others shared the same sentiment.

Although Kiba wasn't surprised.

"_It's always the quiet ones that end up being perverted freaks."_

Of course Sasuke beat him up for that.

But Naruto didn't notice.

He was always the gullible, naïve, blind, innocent and ignorant one.

Not that Sasuke _complained. _It made it all the more interesting.

In all honesty, it wasn't rare to find a homosexual – or bisexual – male in Konoha. There were plenty of men around that would jump on anything with two legs. But Uchiha Sasuke wasn't just _any _wolf. Oh no. He was picky. But when he set his eyes on something, he'd have it one way or another. Uchiha males were, by nature, very dominating, and most, if not all, carried the attitude of an Alpha. If Sasuke hadn't learned any _respect, _he probably would have claimed the kit a long time ago, with or without his consent. But as it was, Sasuke's parents – particularly his mother – had raised him with proper manners.

What that all basically meant for Sasuke was that he had to persuade the blonde to mate with him before he could claim the blonde as his.

And for Sasuke, 'persuading' meant molesting.

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard."

"Hmm?"

"Why are your hands on my ass?"

"…Hm."

"Well??"

"…??"

"Aren't you going to take your hands off?" Naruto asked, having already released his clutch on Sasuke's arm in order to glare at him.

"Hmmm."

_Squeeze._

Twitch.

"…PERVERT!"

Naruto's outburst caught the attention of their friends, who all turned around to see what the commotion was. Sasuke was on the ground holding his nose, while Naruto was on his feet, pointing accusingly down at him and seething.

"Keep your hands to yourself or so help me I'll rip them off!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled Sasuke up. "…Seriously, Sasuke-kun. You'll never win Naruto over like _that…_"

He merely snorted as he pulled his hands from his nose so the pink-haired healer could calculate the amount of damage done. She wasn't surprised to find it broken and healed it back into place, giving Sasuke a cloth so he could rub off the blood. Ever since their academy days, Sakura was the closest female to Sasuke and Naruto, having been in the same team as them. As younglings, they were taught hunting and fighting, along with the general education of their village – mathematics, history of Konoha, etcetera.

Sakura _had _a huge crush on Sasuke when she was younger, but as she grew up and matured – and learned of his sexual preference – she got over that and, along with her best friend and biggest rival Ino, devoted herself to the SasuNaru Movement.

But if there was anyone who knew and understood Naruto and Sasuke the most, it was Sakura.

She had long since mastered the Art of Interpreting Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't that complicated since he was an open book, but Sasuke, on the other hand, proved challenging, and if there was one thing the pink-haired lioness loved, it had to be challenges.

Sakura gave Sasuke a consoling pat on the back when she was done healing him before turning to her meal. Naruto started to entertain her with some chattering – something about the latest game he caught, and what troubles it caused him – before silence was demanded from the people. Everyone hushed as they turned their attention to the center of the table where the Hokage, a woman, was sitting. She raised a hand to signal silence, her amber eyes glinting with the glow of the embers. She was a proud looking woman with blonde hair and voluptuous curves. A diamond marked her forehead.

She was sitting amongst a pile of cushions, looking completely at ease and comfort with her legs crossed and her elbow resting on her knee, her cheek in her hand. When there was complete silence save for the cackling of the bonfire, she lowered her raised arm and sat up, addressing everyone. "I, Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha, would like to welcome our honored guests and fighters that came across the nations to be here for the upcoming events. I hope from this day forth, and throughout the tournament, that all differences will remain aside and there will be no future conflict. Everyone is a welcomed guest in my village. I ask my people to treat our guests with the same respect I am sure our guests will show us."

From there Tsunade introduced the Kages. It was at that point Naruto tuned her it out, completely engrossed in his ramen. He honestly didn't have any interest in learning the names of a bunch of old folks he'd probably never talk to. Tsunade was one of those 'old hags.' She had the appearance of a thirty-year old woman, but in reality was two decades older than that. She took the meaning of 'not wanting to get wrinkles' to a whole new level. It was her next announcement that caused Naruto to start choking on his noodles.

"As you all know, Suna and Konoha have recently come to terms and created an alliance. In order to honor our alliance, we have agreed to certain arrangements. And it is at this moment I would like to announce the engagement of Suna's Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, with our Haruno Sakura." (8)

There was a loud round of applause and hoots.

Sakura ignored the gaping and surprised stares her friends were giving her. She merely smiled and bowed her head at the people.

At first, Naruto thought: _No way Sakura-chan can be engaged to an old fart!_

And he looked at the table, remembering Tsunade mentioning the Kazekage being next to her and saw that 'Sabaku no Gaara' _wasn't _an old fart, and looked very much around their age with a mop of unruly red hair and pale jade eyes. There was a split in his bangs that revealed a tattoo for the Kanji 'Love.' His skin was a sandy tan, no doubt from being constantly exposed to the desert sun. He wore the proper Kage attire: white robes, but had ditched the hat.

His second train of thought was along the lines of: _How can someone his age be Kage?_

And then: _Sakura-chan wouldn't agree to something like this…_

But apparently he was wrong because she _had _agreed to the engagement. Naruto had always thought she would marry out of love. She was a romantic at heart, although for some reason never seemed to get involved with any males. Naruto figured it was because she was waiting for 'the right guy.' And now she suddenly has an arranged marriage? With someone Naruto knew for a fact she didn't love, let alone _know?_

"Sakura-chan –"

"Naruto," she cut him off, turning to him with a grin. "It's okay."

It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so he closed his mouth and kept quiet. He exchanged looks with Sasuke. Even though the bastard never showed emotions other than when he was taunting Naruto, the blonde knew that Sasuke was just as surprised, although hid it well for the most part. And judging by the looks on everyone's faces, Sakura hadn't told anyone prior to the announcement of the arrangement.

Naruto's ears lowered. Even if she didn't look sad, it was obvious something in her eyes at died, although she had steeled herself with determination. He knew she wasn't going to back out of the engagement no matter what. Sakura was loyal, and she was going to remain loyal even to someone she laid eyes on that night for the first time in her life.

* * *

So yeah, lottsa background info here, along with plenty of glimpses into what life is like in this world. There will be more background info in chapters to come. And no, the Uchiha clan wasn't massacred, so Sasuke isn't as emo as he is in the Narutoverse. And anyway, I love Pervy!Sasuke. –gigglesmadly- 

1. Kitsune – Fox2. Raion – Lion  
3. Genken – War Dog  
4. Konchuu – Insect  
5.Kuma – Bear  
6. Pyumma – Cougar/Puma  
7.Ookami – Wolf  
8.**This fic is also GaaSaku. Deal with it. **

And yes, THEIR EARS ARE FUZZY. FUUUZZZYY.

Anywho, don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
